Ce n'est qu'un jeu !
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: Noin se rement très mal de la disparition de son bien aimé Zechs. Quand un jour un mystérieux inconnu se met à jouer avec ses sentiments et ses nerfs, c'est une partie de cache-cahce géant qui démarre pour découvrir qui il est. Et vous, le savez vous ?


Titre : Ce n'est qu'un jeu (Gundam Wing)

Genre : Songfic

Chanson : Ce n'est qu'un jeu (Michel Sardou)

Couple : A vous de découvrir ce piti couple que j'aime beaucoup mais qu'on voit peu.

Disclaimer : Bah, les G-Boys & Co y sont pas à moi T__T

Note : La guerre avait enfin prit fin. Les pilotes de Gundam, grâce à leur talent avaient su ouvrir les yeux au monde entier. Terriens, Colons, Soldats, tous avaient enfin prit conscience qu'une seule chose importait : la Paix pour ainsi préserver la vie, l'amitié et l'amour.

Cette fic fait directement suite aux épisodes de Gundam Wing, hors Endless Waltz.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il s'était introduit la nuit dans son appartement. Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Mais maintenant, planté au milieu du salon, il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Après tout, il étai censé être mort, elle pouvait avoir refait sa vie.

Posé sur un canapé, il avisa un magnifique mouchoir brodé de ces deux initiales si familières : L.N. Un sourire naquit sur son visage. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit. Tranquillement, il s'approcha du canapé et subtilisa le mouchoir qu'il remplaça par un des siens dans lequel il posa un simple papier, marqué de trois mots : _Je t'aime._

Une fois fait, il commença à faire le tour de l'appartement, inspectant chaque détail, cherchant des informations. Avec un pincement au cœur, il aperçut sur une étagère un masque, si familier. Celui qu'il avait porté pendant toutes ses années. Avec soulagement, il constata qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'homme. Elle n'avait donc pas refait sa vie. Du moins, pas totalement.

Silencieusement, il se glissa dans la chambre. Un rayon de Lune, passant à travers le rideau, éclairait le visage tant aimé et désiré. Doucement, il glissa sa main dans les soyeux cheveux noirs étalés sur l'oreiller. Percevant un soupire, il se redressa, en alerte. Mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Alors, rapidement, il se pencha, posa un tendre baiser à la commissure des lèvres et, estimant avoir assez joué avec le feu, il quitta l'appartement.

_Les mouchoirs de dentelles sur le parquet des hommes_

_Les promesses habituelles d'un corps qui s'abandonne_

_Les mots d'amour gravés sur l'écorce d'un chêne_

_Les médaillons dorés sous les eaux des fontaines_

_Tout ces regards voilés, ces mouvements de cheveux_

_Aimer, se faire aimer, jouer avec le feu_

Lucrezia Noin se réveilla au matin avec la sensation de sortir d'un magnifique rêve. Ou cauchemar, car, comme à son habitude depuis qu'elle avait appris sa mort, Zechs Merquise était venu la visiter en rêve. Et comme d'habitude, constater l'absence de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout ne put que lui faire baiser le moral.

Lorsqu'une fois son déjeuner prit, elle entra dans le salon, la jeune femme s'arrêta net. Elle sentait que quelque chose avait changé. Pourtant, tout semblait à sa place. Prudemment, elle fit le tour du salon. On aurait dit que des objets avaient été déplacés puis remit en place.

Ne pouvant percer ce mystère, elle alluma la télé, ramassa un de ses mouchoirs qui trainait et s'installa dans le canapé. Minute ! Un de ses mouchoirs ! Elle le ressorti et l'examina. Celui-ci n'était pas à elle. Elle l'examina de plus près et son cœur rata un battement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les initiales brodées : Z.M. Elle le déplia entièrement pour mieux le voir et vit tomber un papier. Aussitôt elle s'en empara et les mains tremblantes l'ouvrit. Les trois mots lui firent rater un autre battement de cœur.

Puis elle senti la moutarde lui monter au nez. Qui donc s'amusait ainsi à la tourmenter. La mort de son amant lui avait laissé un gout amer dans la bouche. En temps normal elle n'appréciait que très peu ce genre de blagues, mais elle n'était pas sûre du tout d'aimer ce nouveau jeu.

_Ce n'est qu'un jeu, un jeu, un jeu_

_De l'amour, du hasard, c'est un jeu dangereux_

_Mais c'est un jeu, un jeu, un jeu_

_Dans les règles de l'art, celles du temps et du lieu._

De nouveau, il pénétra dans l'appartement. Il l'avait espionnée toute la journée, tentant de comprendre les sentiments qui la traversait et se lisait sur son visage. Cependant, il n'avait pas compris la raison de sa colère lorsqu'elle avait vu le mot. Tant pis ! Il avait commencé, il irait jusqu'au bout, quitte a être déçut.

Il posa un nouveau message sur le canapé, accompagné du mouchoir qu'il lui avait subtilisé la veille. De nouveau, il pénétra dans la chambre pour l'observer dormir. Il rêvait de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de tout lui dire, tout lui avouer, tout ce qu'il taisait depuis ces longues années mais il n'osait pas briser la magie de cette pièce si calme. Il lui souffla un baiser et quitta la maison.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vue sortir la veille, il l'avait suivit. Elle était passée prendre Sally avant de se diriger vers une maison à l'écart. Discrètement, il les avait suivies pour voir qu'elles se rendaient chez les ex-pilotes de Gundam. Toute la journée, il les avait espionnés, ressentant une pointe de jalousie en la voyant rire aux blagues de Duo, discuter si passionnément avec Trowa et Quatre, aider Heero à la cuisine1 ou jouer aux échec avec Wufei.

Puis elle était repartie, passant si près de lui, dissimulé dans un bosquet, qu'il avait put sentir son odeur et le déplacement de l'air causé par ses mouvements. Un violent frisson lui avait parcourut l'échine. Aucun doute, il l'aimait.

A en mourir.

_Un rendez-vous secret que l'on donne à voix basse_

_Tous ces baiser discret échangés dans les glaces_

_Toutes ces attentes, ces retard, ce rien de jalousie_

_Se cacher comme une star loin des paparazzis_

_Et ces corps qui se frôlent, ce frisson inconnu_

_Se croire le premier rôle du plaisir défendu._

Au matin, Noin senti encore la moutarde lui monter au nez lorsqu'en se levant, elle constata que l'inconnu était revenu. Tout en récupérant son mouchoir, elle frissonna en pensant qu'on pouvait entrer si facilement chez elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

De nouveau, elle trouva un papier et bien que la tentation fut grande de le jeter sans même le regarder, elle n'en fit rien et le déplia : _Rendez-vous aujourd'hui à 17h au jardin public._ Enervée, elle jeta le message, se demandant si on allait encore jouer longtemps avec elle. Le jardin public, quelle idée ! Comme si elle allait venir !

Elle passa le reste de sa matinée au supermarché pour faire ses courses. Passant devant un quincaillier, elle acheta aussi une nouvelle serrure2 qu'elle entreprit de monter en début d'après midi. Bien habille celui qui réussirait à renter cette fois.

Une fois son bricolage terminé, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 16h30, dans une demi-heure, l'inconnu serait au jardin public, attendant vainement de la voir arriver. Elle se posa dans son canapé et commença un livre, emprunté la veille à Wufei. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se plonger dans le roman. De guerre lasse, elle attrapa son manteau, enfila ses bottes et sortie.

16h45, elle avait encore le temps d'être en avance au rendez-vous et de se cacher pour espionner. Elle arriva là bas avec 5 minutes d'avance et se dissimula. A son tour, elle allait pouvoir s'amuser en voyant l'autre la chercher.

17h, au bout de l'allée, une silhouette se profila. Un homme, plutôt grand, des cheveux longs. Elle ne pouvait voir son visage puisque celui-ci était à contre jour. Il avait un bouquet de fleur à la main. Elle le vit s'asseoir sur un banc, face à se cachette, puis attendre.

Lequel des deux serait le plus patient ?

_Ce n'est qu'un jeu, un jeu, un jeu_

_De l'amour, du hasard, c'est un jeu dangereux_

_Mais c'est un jeu, un jeu, un jeu_

_Dans les règles de l'art, celles du temps et du lieu._

17h30, Noin commençait à trouver le temps long, cachée derrière son bosquet. En plus, elle se trouvait ridicule, surtout qu'elle ne savait toujours pas qui était cet inconnu. Un mouvement derrière elle la fit se retourner. Rien. Lorsqu'elle reprit son observation, elle constata que le banc était vide.

- Il s'est enfin lassé d'attendre, se réjouit-elle.

- Tu compte rester là encore longtemps ?

Elle se retourna d'un bond en entendant la voix et se redressa, se trouvant face à l'inconnu…qui n'en était pas un ! Ces longs cheveux blonds, ces yeux turquoises, ce visage fin. Elle en rêvait toutes les nuits.

Un nœud l'empêcha de parler quelques secondes. Il était là, devant elle, attendant patiemment qu'elle prenne la parole, un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle degluti et articula faiblement :

- Zechs…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, lui sautant au cou pour un baiser passionné auquel il répondit sans hésiter.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, leurs gestes parlaient pour eux. L'amour venait d'éclater au grand jour.

_Ce n'est qu'un jeu_

**Owari**

Alors, vous aimez ce couple ? Moi je les trouve plutôt mimi.

Biz

Arkady


End file.
